My little sister can't stay with me!
by Juphup
Summary: Hi! I was not active for almost a month but here is a new 2-shot i guess. :P Enjoy m8s


One shot- My sister can't be living with me!

It started back in May. She barges into my apartment and cried. She cried all night in my arms. After that day I asked her, "What... happened?" I softly asked. She was on the couch snuggled up to a pillow next to me.

"Mom and Dad threw away my... m-my..." At that point I knew what it was. How could they?!

"Why?" I asked curiously. She looks at me with those turquoise eyes and frowned.

"T-They said I am getting old and needed to m-move on." What? How... You will pay for this old man. Kirino saw the anger in my eyes and flung the pillow at me. I was shoved back. "B-Baka!, They are our parents! You can't hurt them!" Well I can't hurt them but one struck a knuckle at my face last time. I quickly calmed down as I saw the old Kirino emerges out of her facade. I chuckled and eyed her. She looked away with her arms crossed and a 'hmph'. I smiled and hold her shoulder.

"You can stay with me for a while, if you want...I guess." I bluntly stated. I could feel my face burning and hers too. She nodded and let out a sigh. I smiled at that and calmed down.

"Fine, I will stay at your house for a week... a week only." I smiled and replied back.

"Yea, yea. Like I will keep you here anyways."I said sarcastically She frowned and softly hit my chest. I chuckled and she smiled. She was crawled up to my chest while I laid back...

….We broke up. We broke up but we still have feelings for each other.

Feelings.

Brotherly feelings or...Love. I quickly got out of my trance from a light snore and a hand on my chest. I smiled and patted the attacker's hair and joined her in sleep.

Days turned into months. Months turned into years. She never moved out. She gave me money to pay for the rent. Since she has her job as a model we never run out of it. It was quite an experience living with Kirino. Things escalated from there. We would have dinner every night outside, play some games, sometimes cook and...sleep together most of the time. It was alright at first, but later it struck me. Me and my sister living together not in a sibling way, but.. A couple's way.

(Third Person P.O.V)

*Thump*

The sound came from another room in a big apartment. The apartment was decorated with paintings and had a nice kitchen. Seconds after the sound came the ringing of alarm.

*beep*

*beep*

Kyousuke who was sleeping in the master bedroom, He fell over the bed and was looking blankly up at the ceiling, his hand on his forehead and a leg up on the bed. He let out a sigh and started to get up.

*bee-* He struck his hand into the snooze button and started to get up. The sunlight was shining into room with white colors. He covers his eyes from the sunlight and looked over to the bed. A snore broke into the air as Kirino moves around in her sleep. Kyousuke smiled and laid on the bed. They had been like this for a year now. They had moved to another country due to fear of their parents finding out. Find out what? Kyousuke looked up and put a hand on his head. Trying to move the dancing thoughts but he notices the ring on his ring finger. It was gold and meant a lot to him and Kirino. His grin got wider and turned back to normal. He got up from the bed and got into the kitchen. He was wearing a gray shirt and sweatpants. He looked out the window near the coffee maker. It was a beautiful morning in France. They moved to France for its laws legalizing incest. They were not looked down upon in their little neighborhood. They owned the apartment that they were living in, It was 4 stories tall and it was all to them self, except when friends visit. Kuroneko, Saori, Akagi, even Ayase. Ayase did not take too well on their marrige but soon accepts it. 'It was back to normal' Kyousuke thought. A happy life in a happy neighborhood. He did track with Kirino but was not as good as her. He was training with Kirino for a year now. She was happy when he accepted her proposal. Today was a important day for them. He sighs and a smile runs on his face. He sat down and started to prepare breakfast.

Hi! Thanks for reading. Please review (;-; PLEASE) I luv reading reviews :P. This is a two-shot I guess. :P Next chapter will be in next month or next week :P.


End file.
